Take Me Home
by supernaturalgirl69
Summary: this is my first time publishing anything so reviews are welcome


"Stiles stop!" Derek said.

They were on their way back from the movies, and driving down the highway when stiles decided it was a good idea to start "distracting" him.

"Stop, take it easy, I'm gonna wreck the car!" He chuckled as his gorgeous boyfriend started sucking a hickie into his neck.

"Shhh, it'll be fine" Stiles whispered

Derek could smell the lust coming off of him in waves; he could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He could see the bulge growing in his pants. He could feel his own wanting growing and writhing in the pit of his stomach. He felt more than saw Stiles' hand move up towards his crotch while still sucking the hell out his neck which Derek found extremely hot. Derek grabbed his wrist to stop him

"Stiles Stilinski if you don't stop right now, I'm making you walk home." He said in a growl that 1 part frustration 2 parts lust.

"Jeez Sourwolf, what's your problem?" Stiles asked

"My problem is I don't want to get pulled over and have the sheriff knock on the window only to find his groping his boyfriend when he's supposed to be home grounded and studying"

"Let him find me I don't care" Stiles said with a smile on his lips which he then proceeded to press against Derek's.

"Well I d- Oh god _STILES!_" He moaned as the teen used his free hand to palm him, slowly running his finger up and down the bulge in Derek's jeans leaving him breathless and wanting. He had the gas pressed to the floor and the next thing he saw was the red and blue flashing lights of a police cruiser.

He pulled over and failed to push the hot bundle of want, lust, and love that was Stiles. He rolled down the window as Stiles continued to tongue his neck.

"Hello officer what seems to be the problem?" He asked through gritted teeth as he finally managed to push Stiles off of him (I mean honestly they'd made out the entire movie and the kid still couldn't keep his hands off him)

"Hey, Derek"

"Hello Sheriff" He said once he was able to see the man.

"Hi dad" Piped up Stiles from the seat next to Derek

"Hey kiddo" He waved at his son as he looked from, him to Derek and back his brain the connection between Derek's speed and the goofy grin that he knew all too well. His eyes went wide with understanding.

"Oh um ah…" Derek mumbled awkwardly as he looked at the sheriff

"You know I'm gonna let u off with a warning this time"

"Ok thanks dad"

"Later Stiles"

Once the sheriff had driven away, Derek broke in a fit of laughter "Did you see his face? O my god that was pricele-"He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Stiles was suddenly crawling into his personal space and his lap catching him completely off guard. He cupped his hands around Derek's face and kissed him speechless.

"I love you" he said flatly as wiggled his hips around and a receiving whimper of pleasure from the man below him.

"What?" Derek said, he was trying not to think about the way the kid was writhing in his lap because it was very distracting

"I said I love you stupid. Now take me home Derek, take me home now." But Derek wasn't listening because he currently had Stiles pressed up against the steering wheel. Running his hands up the teen's stomach as he nipped and sucked at his neck, his hands found the hem of Stiles' t-shirt and proceeded to try to take but before he could anything of the sort heard his name being called.

"Derek, Derek stop, DEREK I SAID STOP!"

"What, sorry I got a little distracted" Derek said sheepishly

"I can see that" said Stiles with a smile he knew the kind of effect he had on the alpha, he knew that with just one kiss he could get whatever he wanted and what he wanted right now that was to be home in Derek's bed (not his car) making love like there was no tomorrow.

"Stiles? Hello Stiles you in there?"

"What? Um yea I'm here and I want go home so that you can fuck me into oblivion"

"Oh really well then your wish is my command your highness, but first I have one request."

"And what's that?"

"Take your damn shirt off."

Stiles does just that and then proceeds to make-out with Derek for a couple more minutes before pulling away receiving a whine from his alpha due to the removal of contact.

"Can we go home now please?"

"Fine"

Derek threw the car into gear but before he drove away there was something he needs to say.

"Hey Stiles?"

"Yea?"

"I love you too"

"I know"

Derek laughed and sped off with Stiles still in his lap.


End file.
